From Wyoming with love
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Où Pam est envoyée geler son charmant postérieur dans la neige du Wyoming, enquête sur des meurtres, fricote avec le petit personnel et ne cesse de faire des commentaires sur tout. Une semaine dans la vie trépidante de la plus classe des vampires  yuri


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni _True Blood_ ni l'univers de Charlaine Harris, mais je me suis bien amusé à jouer avec.  
**Blabla de l'auteur** : Une fic écrite pour la communauté Live journal Obscur échange et sur un prompt de Prune_bo que voici :

Pam. J'adore l'aspect "lesbienne méga aristo" de ce personnage. Alors j'aimerais quelque chose de plutôt drôle autour de cette attitude-là. Ca peut être une scène quotidienne, ou quelque chose de plus long, qui implique par exemple un autre personnage féminin de la série, ou un  
flash-back qui explore un peu le passé de Pam, puisqu'on ne l'a pas vu, je crois, dans la série.  
- Tous autres détails facultatifs : Je ne sais pas si tu as vu le minisode diffusé récemment sur le net avec Pam et Eric, mais c'est vraiment ce genre d'ambiance qui m'a éclatée. Oh, et ça donne aussi la  
possibilité de faire quelque chose avec Veronika la nouvelle danseuse du Fangtasia. Mais bon, c'est comme tu le sens pour les autres personnages, tant qu'il y a Pam dans cette attitude-ci.

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. 

xxx

From Wyoming with love.

Elle ne croyait pas au mauvais karma. Ce n'était qu'une excuse moderne pour se donner bonne conscience en geignant abjectement et par ce biais ennuyer le plus de monde autour de soi. Elle n'y croyait pas, ça ne voulait hélas pas dire pour autant que ça n'existait pas. Il fallait bien une contrepartie à être éternellement belle et fabuleuse.

Pour preuve il suffisait de regarder sa situation. Elle se trouvait perdue dans le Wyoming quelque part entre Thermopolis et Owl Creek, sur une petite route de campagne, à 4 heure du mat' et son infidèle DS venait de la lâcher sans un bruit, comme une actrice des années trente s'endormant pour un sommeil éternel. Et maintenant elle avait des choix à faire.

On était en hiver donc le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant trois bonnes heures. Elle pouvait courir jusqu'à sa destination ce qui ruinerait et ses chaussures déjà dans un état lamentable, et son adorable tailleur, sans parler de ce que cette course infligerait à son manteau, quant à sa coiffure… bref c'était une option inacceptable, qui en plus la laisserait assoiffée. Elle pouvait utiliser son portable pour appeler une dépanneuse, ou alors elle pouvait utiliser son portable pour dire à son Créateur tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui et de ses ordres débiles.

En plus il faisait froid !

D'accord elle ne sentait plus le froid depuis qu'elle était vampire, mais ce n'était pas une raison, tout le monde savait que ce genre de choses étaient psychosomatiques, et le fait de voir ses délicieuses bottines en chevreuil en train de se désagréger dans la neige suffisait à la faire frissonner tout du long et refermer son col en fourrure contre sa peau.

Elle attrapa son portable et malgré son envie d'insulter Eric presque face à face, elle se contenta de trouver le numéro d'une dépanneuse dans le comté de Hot Spring. Après, hélas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

xxx

Bien sûr, _abyssus abyssum invocat_ l'attente avait été un paradis par rapport au voyage dans la dépanneuse qui la menait vers ce que d'aucuns osaient appeler une ville. L'odeur qui lui rappelait son enfance dans la campagne suédoise du XVIème siècle, la musique dont les paroles tournaient autour de l'alcool et du bétail, une combinaison qui n'avait pas changée depuis les premiers pâtres grecs, l'hygiène dentaire déplorable et les yeux qui ne cessaient de glisser sur ses formes suffisaient à lui faire regretter que son maître et elle soient obligés d'être _mainstream_. Rajoutez à ça le babil de l'idiot du village et elle avait envie de s'immoler comme Godric, de préférence avec autant de drama parce qu'une diva comme elle méritait tout le mélodrame qui allait avec le suicide.

Franchement à quoi cela servait-il qu'elle ait mis des siècles à perfectionner son sourire le plus froid et le plus hautain si les congénitaux n'arrivaient pas à capter le message qu'elle essayait de faire passer ?

— Et vous v'là à Jaynesville.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait beau renier l'existence d'un Dieu elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter parfois de chercher du réconfort, celui de se dire que peut-être la présence d'idiots autour d'elle avait un sens autre que celui que quelqu'un quelque part se marrait à ses dépends.

— Pour vot voiture faudra attendre demain matin que Sam puisse s'en occuper et voir c'qu'y cloche. Si vous voulez j'vous dépose au motel de Randy.

— Laissez-moi deviner, c'est le seul endroit où louer une chambre ?

— Ben ya bien Ma'Connelly qui loue une de ses chambres d'ami, mais à c't'heure-ci même un incendie la tir'ra pas d'son lit.

xxx

Le problème de nos jours était de savoir à quel moment être honnête sur sa nature. Avant les choses étaient tellement plus simples, il suffisait de mentir tout le temps et de tuer ceux qui voyaient sous le mensonge. Simple et efficace. Alors que maintenant…

Devait-elle dire à la réceptionniste qu'elle était un vampire et que donc elle avait besoin de sa chambre la moins touchée par le soleil et surtout que personne ne vienne la déranger pendant la journée ? Devait-elle lui cacher la vérité ? Si elle avait la malchance de tomber sur un fanatique elle risquait sa peau à être directe, mais si elle ne disait rien une erreur stupide pouvait aussi avoir raison d'elle.

Ou elle pouvait aller s'enterrer dans les bois.

Ce qui ruinerait totalement sa garde-robe et en plus elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la crasse sous ses ongles. Décidément, pourquoi avait-elle quitté les villes où on trouvait au moins un hôtel spécialement pensé pour la clientèle vampirique ?

— Bonsoir. Je veux votre chambre la plus propre et la moins ensoleillée. Je veux aussi le double de la clef de la porte et je ne supporterai pas d'être dérangée.

Elle posa deux billets de cinquante sur le comptoir et les poussa vers la réceptionniste.

— On s'est bien comprises ?

Les yeux de la gamine lui mangeaient le visage.

— Oui madame.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à éventrer le parquet, creuser un peu la terre et elle pourrait dormir en paix. Certes, elle aurait à faire face à ses ongles sales, mais au moins elle aurait une douche et un endroit où laisser ses vêtements et ses chaussures à l'abri. La vie était une question de priorités.

xxx

Elle n'aimait pas l'hiver, mais au moins cette saison avait l'avantage de lui donner plus de liberté. A cinq heures elle était déjà levée et sous la douche alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient sous l'horizon uniformément gris de neige.

A six heures pile elle entra dans le seul et unique garage du bourg qui se targuait en grandes lettres d'être « Sam's garage ». Ses escarpins dégoulinant de neige sonnèrent sur le bitume dans un staccato qui ne réussissait cependant pas à couvrir la cacophonie qui régnait dans l'endroit.

— Vous devez être la propriétaire du cabriolet Citroën.

La voix était basse et posée, mais indubitablement féminine. Elle prit son temps avant de se tourner, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— En effet.

La garagiste était presque aussi grande qu'elle, ce qui était rare pour une femme, enfin, de moins en moins, fichue évolution de la nutrition infantile. Visiblement d'origine indienne elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse grosse comme son poing qui pendait négligemment sur son épaule. Malgré le froid des portes largement ouvertes du garage, son bleu de travail était ouvert jusqu'au nombril, laissant voir sa simple brassière noire et le cuivré de sa peau.

— Elle non plus ne fait pas son âge.

Son sourire ne vacilla pas, et elle se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration, rejetant immédiatement toutes les odeurs du garage avant d'isoler celle de la garagiste. De la graisse et du cambouis, un savon parfumé au chèvrefeuille et surtout cette odeur musquée caractéristique des garous. Elle n'avait pas senti d'autres garous dans les environs, ce n'était donc sûrement pas un loup, ou alors un solitaire, mais les femelles étaient rarement laissées hors de la meute, une autre espèce donc.

— Je suis Sam, dit la garagiste en tendant la main.

— Pam, répondit-elle, laissant ses crocs apparaître un court instant.

La poigne ferme contre sa main ne changea pas et le sourire de la vampire s'accrut. Ce voyage ne serait peut-être pas complètement insupportable. La main qui enserrait la sienne était fine mais forte et les doigts légèrement rugueux. Elle avait toujours eu quelque chose pour le petit personnel et elle n'était pas contre le fait de le faire sur le capot noir et lustré de sa voiture.

Mais les affaires avant le plaisir hélas.

— Alors, que lui arrive-t-il ?

La garagiste caressa distraitement le capot.

— Problème moteur, plus exactement, l'un des deux vilebrequins est cassé.

Pam passa de l'autre côté du capot, laissant elle aussi ses mains traîner avec langueur sur la carrosserie impeccable.

— Laissez-moi deviner, trouver la pièce de rechange va prendre longtemps.

— Non, Citroën a les pièces, mais ça prendra cinq jours pour qu'elles viennent de France jusqu'ici et bien sûr ça va douiller.

— L'argent n'est pas un problème.

Sam et elle s'observaient tout en tournant autour de la voiture.

— J'avais cru comprendre.

— Mais j'ai besoin d'une voiture aujourd'hui et j'imagine que vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à un concessionnaire dans ce pittoresque village.

— Cinq minutes, une pièce d'identité et votre permis de conduire c'est tout ce qui me faut.

Exactement comme elle aimait le petit personnel : compétent et agréable à l'œil.

xxx

Elle était de nouveau sur la route. Enfin, pour tant qu'on pouvait appeler un chemin en terre une route. Mais le GPS lui indiquait, d'une voix insupportable qu'elle suivait le bon sentier et qu'en tournant à gauche elle arriverait enfin à destination.

Et en effet, la route cessa enfin de serpenter pour s'arrêter devant un grand portail en fer forgé.

— C'est une plaisanterie !

Au loin, sur la petite colline se dessinait un petit manoir digne des meilleurs films de vampires des années 60, sombre et avec d'étranges sculptures gothiques et bien sûr la grille grinçait soigneusement.

— Voilà pourquoi je déteste les vieux vampires.

Ils étaient tous complètement fous et avaient un goût insensé pour le dramatique, que ce soit Godric et sa soudaine phase j'ai rencontré Jesus et je marche en sandales qui l'avait conduite à sa perte, ou Serg et sa maison sortie tout droit de Dysneyland. Des divas du kitch, peuh !

La cloche recouverte de toiles d'araignées qu'elle dut sonner à la porte s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste du décor et elle s'amusa à repérer quelques pierres tombales qui trainaient un peu plus bas.

— Vous désirez ?

Sûrement pas elle en tous cas.

Engoncée dans un costume de maid française en vinyle, ses énormes mamelles visibles à travers le tissu presque transparent de son chemisier en polyester, aussi maquillée qu'une adolescente essayant de se faire passer pour majeur, la pauvre fille avait un air de médiocrité presque pathétique. Heureusement pour elle, Pam ne faisait pas dans l'empathie ou les bons sentiments.

— Je viens voir le docteur Frank N. Furter.

— C'est pas ici.

Et parfois on lui demandait pourquoi elle se sentait supérieure aux mortels !

— Je viens voir Serg.

— Oh. Le maître ne reçoit personne.

— Il me recevra.

Elle venait mandatée par son Sire et Créateur, et même Serg ne voudrait pas offenser Eric.

— Non, il ne reçoit personne. Il ne reçoit que le jeudi et nous sommes samedi.

Exactement ce qu'elle disait, ils étaient tous timbrés et en plus ils aimaient énerver le plus de gens possible autour d'eux !

xxx

Dire qu'elle n'était pas de la meilleure des humeurs était un euphémisme. D'un autre côté elle était coincée dans ce bled jusqu'à jeudi prochain. Et ce pour des raisons de politique vampirique qui la laissaient décidément de marbre. Que n'était-elle restée tranquillement au bar à faire face à de petites tragédies comme le retard des livreurs de bière et la mineure prise en train de se faire saigner par un abruti dans les toilettes du club. Elle n'avait même pas assez de Tru Blood sur elle pour tenir la semaine. Sans compter sur le fait que ce matin elle avait été obligée de prendre son B négatif froid…

Elle gara la Ford à côté du garage et courut vers le motel. Elle en avait ras-le-bol de bousiller ses pompes dans la neige.

Bon sang qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait exister pire trou du cul du monde que Shreveport ou Bontemps ! Elle haïssait Eric de l'avoir envoyé là, elle haïssait Eric de les avoir fait déménager en Amérique, voire même elle en voulait à Godric d'avoir créé son Sire. S'il ne l'avait pas fait au moins elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'attendre cinq jours dans ce trou paumé ! En plus il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve un autre endroit où loger. Hors de question de passer plusieurs nuits avec aussi peu de protection.

Elle sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. Elle la referma aussitôt et sauta sur le toit. De là elle passa au-dessus de la route, atterrissant sans bruit sur le toit d'une maison. Et en quelques secondes à peine elle se retrouva sur celui du garage. Elle descendit jusqu'à la porte de derrière et se mit à frapper en lâchant une volée de jurons les plus sales et les plus gras qu'elle connaissait. Elle entendit bouger à l'intérieur et cessa de tambouriner, tendant l'oreille à la recherche des sirènes. Mais la nuit était parfaitement calme et silencieuse.

— Pas que j'apprécie pas d'avoir une jolie fille voulant absolument rentrer chez moi, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

La garagiste avait ouvert la porte mais son fusil était pointé sur elle. Et elle aurait mis sa main à couper que les balles étaient en argent.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Sam se contenta de relever un sourcil mais garda son canon pointé droit sur son front.

— Je te demande de m'accorder une Faveur.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent et elle baissa son shotgun.

— Ah ouais à ce point !

— Oui, je sais, j'ai souvent cet effet là sur les gens, maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à cette faveur ?

Sam posa son fusil à côté d'elle.

— Soit. Moi Samantha Tara Ceeneeteeyoo' Harper je t'accorde cette Faveur.

D'un geste vif elle entailla sa paume avec l'un de ses ongles et tendit la main ensanglantée à travers le seuil de la maison.

Pam mis un genou en terre, mordit sans sa paume et posa son sang sur le sien.

— Et en mon nom et en celui de mon Sire, moi, Pam Infante d'Eric je l'accepte et jure de l'honorer.

— Que la rage et la haine des miens te poursuivent et mettent en terre si tu faillis à l'honorer.

— Que la rage et la haine des tiens me poursuivent et mettent en terre si je faillis à l'honorer.

La main toujours dans la sienne, Sam tira Pam pour la faire se relever. Lorsqu'elles se lâchèrent le sang avait disparu et leur peau ne gardait aucune trace de mutilation. Sam s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

— Je t'invite à rentrer. Bon, maintenant j'ai besoin d'un café.

— Et moi j'ai besoin d'un verre mais mon Tru Blood est resté dans la voiture. Et personne n'en vend dans votre charmant village au fin fond du Wyoming.

— Non, il faut aller jusqu'à Thermopolis pour en trouver, et encore ya qu'un supermarché qui en a.

Pam grogna de dépit. Sam avança dans la maison obscure jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se mit à faire le café. La vampire prit place sur l'une des chaises et considéra l'endroit d'un regard. Formica, prises vétustes, elle était revenue dans les années 70 et pas du bon côté de la barrière… Elle haïssait la campagne et encore plus la pauvreté, c'était comme une offense permanente à son sens esthétique. La voix de Sam la tira de ces abîmes de douleur.

— Je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle accoudée contre l'évier, près de sa machine à café presque aussi vieille que Godric, paix à sa non-âme.

— Il y a un corps dans ma chambre de motel. Un homme, la quarantaine, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir plus. Le vrai problème c'est que je n'ai rien senti avant de pousser la porte et de le voir sur mon lit. Aucune odeur ne parvenait de l'autre côté de la porte et même à l'intérieur, or je ne suis pas une jeune vampire. J'ai besoin de ton odorat et aussi de tes connaissances sur la faune locale.

— Une idée sur qui a pu faire ça ?

Pam soupira en se laissant aller contre le mur.

— Je ne connais personne dans votre bled. Quelqu'un ce sera dit que c'est une bonne idée de faire porter le chapeau à l'étrangère de passage qui se trouve être une vampire. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de ne pas encore avoir entendu les sirènes de police.

Le mieux aurait encore été de la faire surprendre penchée au-dessus du cadavre, une violente altercation avec la police et paf, elle était bonne pour une course-poursuite et une terrible explication avec le Roi du Wyoming et sa cour de demeurés et forcément l'affaire tournerait politique et elle serait punie pour l'exemple et pour diminuer la base de pouvoir d'Eric et elle finirait peut-être comme cet abruti de Godric : complètement morte.

— Pourquoi ne pas te barrer ?

Sam souffla sur sa tasse et releva les yeux pour voir un sourire prédateur jouer sur les lèvres rouges et encore parfaitement maquillées.

— Parce que, chérie, personne ne s'en prend à moi sans en pâtir les conséquences, et laisse-moi te dire que l'imbécile qui a fait ça le regrettera pour le restant de ses jours.

xxx

Pam avait préféré passer par les toits, portant Sam sans problème au-dessus du vide. Sans un bruit elles arrivèrent devant la porte.

Pam se concentra mais ne sentit vraiment rien, c'était comme si la pièce devant elle n'existait pas.

— Alors ?

Sam expira.

— Rien non plus. Pourtant je sens le poulet frit que le gars de la 16 a mangé ce soir et aussi qu'il a laissé sa bouteille de rhum ouverte.

— De la magie, juste ce qui manquait dans ma vie !

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel puis ouvrit la porte.

Sam courut fermer les rideaux avant que Pam ne ferme la porte. L'obscurité n'était un problème ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre.

— Toujours pas d'odeurs. Je sais pas de quoi s'est servi le meurtrier mais c'est puissant, je n'arrive même pas à sentir l'odeur du cadavre, c'est perturbant.

Pam sortit une paire de gants de son sac à main et avança vers le corps qui était étendu au milieu du lit. Elle releva la tête du mort pour l'observer.

— Vraiment pas mon type.

— Putain ! C'est le révérend Parsons !

— Chouette, si on le retrouve ici je vais pouvoir avoir mon propre bûcher ! Oh, comme c'est charmant ! Il a deux petits trous dans la jugulaire.

Elle plongea ses ongles dans la toute petite plaie.

— Il n'a plus une goutte de sang dans son corps.

Sam était à quatre pattes en train de regarder sous le lit et de tenter désespérément de sentir quelque chose. Elle releva la tête.

— Comme s'il avait été tué par un vampire ?

— Pas du tout. Il y a 5 à 6 litres de sang dans un humain, et aucun vampire ne boit autant, en plus ce serait fastidieux. Même quand on saigne quelqu'un il en reste forcément. Là il ne lui reste plus une goutte. Je lui ouvrirai bien l'artère fémorale pour que tu puisses vérifier mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser en l'état.

Elle prit le temps de fouiller ses poches mains rien d'étrange ou d'intéressant n'en sorti, la vie de cet homme semblait aussi sèche que lui.

— Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose.

Pam ouvrit les rideaux et tenta de repérer si la fenêtre avait été forcée. Même pas… Elle se tourna en soupirant. Tout ceci était affreusement décevant.

Ou pas. Le T-shirt et le short que Sam utilisait comme chemise de nuit étaient posés sur une chaise et à la place de la belle mécanicienne se trouvait un énorme félidé, un léopard, mais blanc et aux poils tellement plus longs qui parcourait la pièce le museau aux aguets. Pam la regarda faire, amusée par la bête. Le choc d'Eric si elle revenait au Fangtasia avec ça en laisse. « On peut le garder, dis, je promets que je m'en occuperai ! Allez, dis oui ! ». Elle regrettait vraiment que le glamour ne marche pas sur les garous ou que le fait qu'elle soit mainstream lui interdise de garder un humain ou une créature magique en cage. Ça serait tellement beau comme tableau, elle pourrait même coordonner des tenues juste pour sortir avec…

Elle fut tirée de ses fantaisies par la transformation de Sam. De quoi passer à d'autres types de rêveries, pensa-t-elle en se gorgeant de la chair nue et musclée qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Hélas elle avait d'autres gros chats à fouetter.

— Rien à part une vague odeur qui doit appartenir à celle qui fait les chambres, vu qu'elle était aussi présente de l'autre côté du mur.

Bien sûr, juste son jour de chance !

— Où est-ce que je peux me débarrasser du corps ?

— Le mieux serait de lui faire faire un tour dans la rivière mais elle est loin.

— Pourquoi ai-je même posé la question !

Pam ouvrit la fenêtre et commença à charger le corps sur ses épaules.

— Je viendrais directement chez toi. J'espère que ta cave est bien isolée.

xxx

Tout compte fait la situation n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

Elle sortit sa tasse bien chaude du micro-onde et quitta l'immonde cuisine en formica pour gagner le salon un peu plus reposant déjà pour les yeux. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, étalant son long corps au maximum et arrangeant avantageusement sa délicieuse sortie de bain de façon à ce qu'elle dévoile juste la bonne quantité de peau. Elle s'empara de la télécommande et se mit à attendre son hôtesse visiblement retenue au travail.

Elle était en train d'écouter les pathétiques lamentations de Richard que Kelly venait de quitter pour Jeremy lorsque sa logeuse poussa enfin la porte d'entrée.

Elle n'était pas seule. Quatre hommes, trois humains dans la force de l'âge et un d'une soixantaine d'années qui puait la magie. Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, sa pose travaillée jusqu'à la perfection.

Elle les vit s'arrêter soudainement, leur discussion brutalement avortée, elle sentit leur regard passer sur elle. Les yeux des trois jeunes restèrent braqués sur ses jambes interminables qui émergeaient de son peignoir bleu nuit, mais elle sut immédiatement quand le vieux se rendit compte qu'elle était vampire. Elle renifla avec joie la peur instinctive qui émana de lui avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Parfois les plaisirs les plus simples de la vie étaient les meilleurs.

— Oh, Sam, je suis navrée, je m'ennuyais à attendre dans ta chambre alors je suis descendue profiter de la télé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Elle battit des cils pour plus d'effet, avant de bouger tout son corps dans un langoureux étirement.

— Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie.

Sam s'assit sur l'accoudoir et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle joua le jeu et se laissa aller contre elle.

— Tu ne me présentes pas à tes invités ?

Elle vit le regard de la garou tomber dans le décolleté de sa robe de bain et remonter lentement.

— Pam, je te présente John Corbeau Hurlant, shaman Arapaho qui, sous prétexte que nous avons les mêmes ancêtres pense qu'il est le bien venu dans ma maison dès que la situation lui échappe et qu'il se dit qu'un garou serait très utile à la tribu. John, voici Pam infante d'Eric, mon invitée.

Pam ressortit son plus beau sourire plein de dents et tendit la main à John.

— Enchantée.

Le vieux regarda sa main comme si elle allait se changer soudainement en serpent et le mordre. Pam haussa les épaules et en profita pour poser sa paume nue sur le genou couvert de jean de Sam.

— Tara, nous devons parler.

— Je t'écoute, John.

— Pas devant cette… créature !

— Soit tu parles devant mon invitée soit tu quittes ma demeure, vieil homme, tels sont mes termes pour t'écouter. De plus je pense que Pam sera très intéressée par tout ça.

Elle releva la tête pour contempler la changeforme. Quelle étrange créature elle avait trouvé dans ce coin perdu, quand même.

Le vieux fuma des oreilles un court instant avant de prendre le fauteuil face à elles.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, la tribu est prête à payer pour ton dérangement si tu acceptes de venir chasser la bête.

— Une chasse ?

Le shaman la fulmina du regard.

— De toute évidence une bête inconnue sévit dans la réserve de Wind River et les Anciens se sont dit qu'il fallait combattre le feu par le feu.

— Voilà qui tombe bien, j'ai toujours adoré chasser à courre. Je me ferais un plaisir de me joindre à votre petite sauterie, et si je vous débarrasse de la bête je sais que mon créateur et maître sera plus que ravi que je lui rapporte une petite faveur de votre part ou au moins un petit présent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Tara !

— Pam semble avoir beaucoup d'expérience, contrairement à moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu espères, John, ce n'est pas parce que je suis garou que je vais forcément être douée pour traquer cette chose que même toi tu n'as pu identifier ! Tant qu'à pactiser avec une bête, tu peux bien pactiser avec une autre sorte de démon, grand sorcier.

xxx

Sam conduisait. Avoir un chauffeur avait toujours été agréable. Bien sûr depuis qu'ils étaient venus s'enterrer à Nullepart Louisiane elle avait dû faire sans, mais c'était une douce habitude qu'on ne perdait pas, s'asseoir dans la voiture, sortir sa lime et attendre que ça se passe. Oh, comme elle voudrait retourner à une époque où elle n'était obligée de tout faire elle-même, si elle tenait les imbéciles qui avaient aboli le servage entre ses mains elle les déchiquèterait en tous petits morceaux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au profil bien découpé de Sam. Décidément la mécano avait beaucoup de qualités, la première étant son humeur taciturne. Elle ne détestait rien autant que le babil stupide des inférieurs, certains humains semblaient penser que tous les vampires n'avaient qu'une seule envie : monologuer pendant des heures comme des Lestat de bas-étage et répondre à leurs questions stupides. Ou pire alors qu'ils s'intéressaient vraiment à leurs vies fades et ennuyeuses.

Un panneau charmant avec un indien souriant et haut en couleurs les informa qu'elles étaient à présent sur les terres de la Réserve Wind River. Le paysage sous la lune faiblarde n'avait pas beaucoup changé, des terres arides et peu hospitalières, et autant de lumières et d'intérêt que la lointaine campagne suédoise qu'elle avait été si heureuse d'abandonner.

La voiture s'arrêta au milieu de nulle part et elle soupira avant de pousser la portière et mettre les pieds dans la neige épaisse. Les bottes s'enfoncèrent et elle pensa à cette merveilleuse invention qu'était le bitume. Bon au moins cette fois ce n'étaient pas ses pompes qu'elle ruinait.

— Le dernier meurtre a eu lieu par ici. Deux touristes qui faisaient du camping un peu plus haut.

Sam commença à enlever ses vêtements, les jetant à l'intérieur de la voiture, une charmante Chevrolet bleue qui irait à ravir avec l'ensemble paon qu'elle avait hélas laissé à la maison. Elle regarda la garou lâcher sa culotte et se métamorphoser. La panthère des neiges lui jeta un regard avant de commencer à courir dans la montagne. Elle eut une pensée de regret pour ces superbes chevaux de chasse que la Reine de France leur avait donné quand ils résidaient à Paris peu après la Commune et s'élança à la poursuite de l'animal.

xxx

Elles avaient passé la nuit à courir, patrouillant la zone de chasse de la bête mais à chaque fois les traces s'évanouissaient soudainement comme si elle avait disparu. De la taille et la profondeur des pas Pam n'avait pas eu de mal à déduire qu'elle pesait dans les cent cinquante kilos de muscles et mesurait au moins deux bons mètres, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Sauf que la bête était introuvable et ne s'attaquait à aucun des animaux du coin, aucune carcasse de wapiti dévorée par autre chose qu'un puma… Elle n'attaquait que les humains dont elle ne laissait que quelques morceaux et ensuite disparaissait. Voilà qui puait la magie.

Et ça faisait trop de magie d'un coup pour Trouperdu, Wyoming. Un noir soupçon commençait à prendre forme dans sa tête.

La voiture entra enfin dans la minuscule ville et Pam eut une pensée émue pour les vêtements, secs, chauds et surtout mettables qui l'attendaient. Elle était reconnaissante à Sam pour lui avoir prêté une tenue adaptée à une longue vadrouille dans les bois, mais cette fille avait autant de sens vestimentaire qu'Eric avant qu'il ne la rencontre, ce qui n'était vraiment pas peu dire. Mieux que ce rasoir de Bill Compton ou cette souris de Sookie mais cependant bien au-dessous de ses standards.

— Oh Dieux !

Comment avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde que les choses seraient aussi simples ? Si elle s'écoutait elle dirait à Sam de faire un 180 et continuer à conduire jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent en Louisiane. Bon bien sûr, elle serait morte quand le soleil se lèverait et passerait à travers les vitres de la petite Chevy mais bon…

— Bonsoir messieurs, que peut-on faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en descendant de voiture.

Les policiers semblèrent un moment surpris par son sourire avant de se reprendre.

— On aurait besoin que vous nous accompagniez au poste… madame.

— Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible ce soir, monsieur l'agent.

Elle augmenta d'un cran la luminosité de son sourire.

— Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas les vampires ont tendance à ne pas aimer le soleil et ce dernier va se lever dans une trentaine de minutes et je doute que vous disposiez du matériel nécessaire pour m'en protéger et comme je ne voudrais pas vous causer d'ennuis en mourant malheureusement sous votre protection, je vais devoir décliner votre charmante proposition.

— John, Ted, bonne nuit.

Sam referma la porte sur l'expression d'incrédulité qui se lisait sur la tête des deux policiers.

xxx

— Et si elle s'est échappée ?

— Ted, la cave n'a qu'une seule porte et tu es resté toute la journée planté devant !

Pam s'étira en baillant. Elle n'avait plus besoin de le faire mais c'était une habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais perdue, sans doute parce qu'elle était agréable contrairement à celle de baratter le beurre des heures durant.

— Bonjour.

Elle adressa un sourire éclatant à Sam.

— Bonsoir serait plus approprié.

— Le moment où je me réveille est toujours digne d'un bonjour, quelle que soit l'heure. Si on en venait à faire la sieste cependant, je te réveillerai d'un bonsoir même à quelques minutes du lever du jour.

— Juste pour ne pas faire comme les autres.

Décidément cette fille lui plaisait bien, maintenant si elle pouvait réussir à se débarrasser des policiers, des bêtes, des cadavres et des magiciens en liberté pour pouvoir enfin faire autre chose que la regarder ce serait vraiment chouette.

— Hmm… Miss Norseman…

— Oh, pitié, vous semblez être un homme raisonnable, dites-moi au moins que j'ai le droit de prendre une douche, je serais mortifiée de devoir sortir dans un tel état ! Vous savez comment sont les jolies femmes, Ted, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les autres nous voir sans nos artifices.

Le policier réfléchit un moment au sens de la phrase avant de lui donner la permission du bout des lèvres.

xxx

— Ai-je besoin d'appeler mon avocat ?

— Non, miss, nous avons juste besoin de vous poser quelques questions à propos de John Parsons et Elizabeth Cooper.

— Qui ?

— Où étiez-vous durant la nuit du samedi 20 ?

— Je suis allée voir un ami de mon patron, hélas il ne recevait pas ce soir-là, je suis donc rentrée et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit avec Sam. Ai-je besoin de vous donner plus de détails ?

Son sourire était obscène et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux du policier passer de fantomatiques images de femmes nues. Elle l'entendit clairement déglutir et pu presque sentir son sang descendre dans son pantalon.

— Non, non, ça ira… Et hier ?

— Sam et moi avons fait un peu de randonnée dans les bois, j'aime particulièrement la nature sauvage, le reflet pâle de la lune sur la peau, l'impression d'être revenu à un état primitif…

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que les yeux du flic se voilent légèrement et chassent des fantasmes quelques secondes de plus.

— Bien sûr quand nous sommes rentrées vous étiez là donc vous pourrez confirmer l'heure exacte et Sam vous confirmera le reste.

Il ne lui posa aucune autre question et, quelque peu déboussolé la laissa rejoindre Sam qui avait aussi fini son entretien avec les forces de l'ordre.

Elle attendit que la voiture ait passé les limites de la ville pour parler.

— Alors ?

— Ils ont retrouvé le corps du révérend dans la rivière et surtout le corps sans vie d'Elizabeth Cooper a été découvert dans son jardin, vidée de tout son sang avec deux petits trous dans le cou.

— Merveilleux ! Et qu'ont-ils en commun ces braves gens ?

— Rien. Elizabeth était infirmière avant de prendre sa retraite et le révérend était le pasteur du coin. Ils se connaissaient comme tout le monde mais c'est tout.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Déjà deux crimes et aucun point commun ? Elle avait une folle envie de refermer cette mauvaise intrigue pseudo policière et de s'ouvrir un bon torchon hypersexué à propos de garagistes lubriques.

— Allons, c'est un tout petit patelin, comment peuvent-ils n'avoir rien en commun ?

Le regard que lui lança la garou était tout sauf amical mais elle n'était pas prête à s'excuser pour avoir simplement dit la vérité.

— Rien. Elizabeth allait peu au temple et je ne crois pas que le Révérend ait jamais été dans un accident ou autre. D'un autre côté je ne suis pas très portée sur les ragots de toute façon. Et même dans un petit patelin il est possible de garder des secrets alors s'ils faisaient partie d'une secte satanique ils s'en cachaient bien.

Elle n'insista pas, préférant regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

xxx

Même leurs supermarchés étaient minuscules. Quant au rayon Tru Blood il se composait en tout et pour tout de deux packs de six qu'elle mit dans l'immonde panier rouge et criard qui était le seul disponible à l'entrée.

La caissière la fixa, bouche bée.

— Vous voulez un autographe avec ma carte bleue ?

Que Dieu et son imbécile de Créateur la sauvent de ces ploucs !

— Voilà pourquoi je déteste faire mes courses moi-même !

Sam se contenta de sourire avant de lécher la confiture rouge qui coulait de son beignet.

Décidément cette petite lui plaisait bien. Son pantalon en jean sur le capot bleu et lustré de la Chevrolet était du meilleur effet mais elle préférait et de loin la vision de ses bras nus et délicieusement galbés appuyés sur la voiture. Et puis il y avait ce magnétisme animal inhérent à tous les garous qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il fut un temps où elle aurait pu l'avoir. Si elle avait eu la force de la dompter, de lui imposer sa volonté, elle lui aurait appartenu. Son charmant et exquis animal de compagnie, tellement impressionnant et beau en société, délicieusement chaud contre son corps nu… Pourquoi avaient-ils fait leur coming-out ?

— Sam, mais quel plaisir !

Encore un gêneur. Pourquoi tous les vieux beaux croyaient en ce point au pouvoir de la brillantine et de l'émail diamant ? Et ces UV en plein milieu de Nullepart-sous-neige ! Sans compter qu'il montrait plus les dents qu'un singe au zoo…

— Mr. Cromp-Barrett.

— Allons Sam, je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Dick.

La garou resta insensible au sourire extra blanc et se redressa dans une position presque agressive, les muscles tendus.

— Certes.

Tout son visage était vide d'émotions mais son interlocuteur ne parut pas les sentir.

— Et votre charmante amie ?

— Pam, Mr. Cromp-Barrett, Mr. Cromp-Barrett, Pam présenta-t-elle avec un petit geste de la main.

Le vieux beau tendit sa main artificiellement halée, dévoilant sa montre hors de prix. Elle retint un grognement, mieux valait ne pas froisser ce qui devait être l'un des plus riches et influents hommes dans ce trou perdu. Elle se força à tendre la main.

Et faillit la retirer immédiatement. Elle se contint cependant et se contenta de se glisser discrètement dans l'espace personnel de Sam.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer, Miss Pam.

— Enchantée.

L'odeur était légère mais pour qui l'avait déjà sentie inoubliable, terre et pourriture, la fragrance écœurante du cadavre. Heureusement qu'elle portait ses gants et que la température extérieur pouvait expliquer son manque de chaleur. Maintenant il fallait juste qu'elle évite de trop parler pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle ne faisait pas de buée.

— Bon, je suis désolée, Mr. Cromp-Barrett mais il faut qu'on y aille.

Bonne petite, décidément elle ferait une excellente employée.

Si elle avait encore été humaine elle aurait soupiré de soulagement quand la voiture passa le panneau indiquant la sortie de Thermopolis.

— Laisse-moi deviner. C'est l'homme le plus riche de la région et il a son petit manoir familial en ville, ou juste à côté et à chaque fois que tu le vois et qu'il te drague tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir te casser le plus loin possible ?

— Tu tires les cartes aussi ou c'est un de ces pouvoirs de vampires dont on ne parle pas dans les journaux ?

— Tu as jamais remarqué cette odeur de terre sur lui ?

Sam secoua la tête.

— C'est un nécromancien. A force de travailler avec les cadavres l'odeur s'accroche à eux.

— Pourquoi t'as essayé de te cacher derrière moi ?

— Je préférais éviter qu'il ne se rende compte de ce que je suis et vu que ton odeur lui fait de l'effet, tu étais la couverture idéale.

— Il te fait peur ?

— Non, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, certains nécromanciens peuvent manipuler les vampires. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des cadavres animés, il suffit de court-circuiter l'esprit du vampire pour animer le corps à sa place.

— Dit comme ça on dirait un jeu d'enfant.

— Heureusement pas tellement, il faut une sacrée énergie pour bloquer le lien et le corps humain est faible alors la plupart de ces nécromants finissent par s'endormir au mauvais moment ou juste faiblir et… disons juste que leur fin est tout sauf rapide et sans douleur.

— Et si le nécromant se fait vampiriser ?

— Alors il a perdu parce qu'un jeune vampire est contraint d'obéir à son Créateur.

— Il ne garde pas ses pouvoirs ?

— Si, mais c'est très rare, beaucoup trop dangereux pour les autres vampires. Je n'en ai rencontré que deux et un seul de viv…

Ce fut comme si le soleil s'était levé dans son cerveau, faisant rougeoyer la vérité comme une torche.

Serg…

xxx

Elles n'étaient pas descendues depuis cinq minutes de la voiture qu'elles entendirent le hurlement de terreur. Cette fois ci les vêtements de Sam n'y survivraient pas mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Elles arrivèrent comme la cavalerie, juste à temps, la panthère-garou se jetant sur la Bête pour l'empêcher de déchiqueter la gorge de sa victime. Pam cria aux humains de se courir et se jeta elle aussi dans le combat toutes griffes dehors.

Mère Nature n'avait pas crée ce bestiau là. Pas besoin de mettre sa main à couper pour le savoir, aucune créature ne pouvait bouger juste avec des os et quelques lambeaux de chair encore dessus. Et ces yeux rouges vous permettaient tout de suite de comprendre que l'Enfer existait bel et bien et que Dieu avait autre chose à faire de son temps que d'entendre vos prières désespérées.

Elles ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Non, vraiment, Sam était une putain de bonne attaquante et Pam savait ce qu'elle valait. Le seul problème c'était qu'on avait du mal à abimer un tas d'os qui tenaient ensemble par magie, alors certes elle avait réussit à pulvériser une de ses pattes mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment gêner la Bête, ça lui donnait juste une étrange claudication alors qu'elle fonçait sur vous tous crocs ouverts.

Heureusement pour elles, après une bonne trentaine de minutes de batifolage la Bête disparut. Juste comme ça. Un instant elle était sur Sam tentant de briser sa colonne et l'instant d'après pouf, plus rien.

Sam avait des vêtements de rechange à la voiture ce qui était dommage mais au moins comme ça elles ne seraient pas arrêtées pour atteinte à la pudeur.

Le vieux shaman devrait souffrir d'insomnies parce qu'il était encore debout à cette heure.

— Z'avez sérieusement besoin de bosser sur vos défenses magiques. Moi qui pensait que vous autres amérindiens vous étiez tous en mode gardien des traditions magiques et gnangnangnan.

Ok, elle y était allé un peu fort pour une première phrase, mais que voulez-vous, elle avait toujours eu une langue acerbe, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle ils avaient essayé de la brûler après tout. Bon, ça et le fait qu'elle ait coupé les bourses de cet enculeur de moutons de Thorkel.

— La Bête ne devrait pas revenir cette nuit, mais les deux touristes vont avoir du mal à décrire la chose aux autorités.

Sam alla direct à la cafetière, elle connaissait clairement la maison et faisait comme chez elle.

— Une belle saloperie de liche pas vraiment ce qu'on voit sur Discovery Channel même très tard le soir. Une raison particulière pour laquelle un nécromancien voudrait terroriser la réserve ?

Son estime pour le vieil homme monta d'un cran quand il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Elle détestait les humains qui mettaient en doute ses compétences juste parce qu'elle avait l'apparence d'une femme et blonde de surcroit.

— Nos effectifs ont sérieusement baissé dernièrement et le gouvernement pense sérieusement à réduire la réserve et revendre certains terrains.

— On se croirait dans un épisode de _Scoobidoo_ !

Décidément vivement qu'elle se casse de ce mauvais show et qu'elle retourne à sa vie de desperate mais incroyablement sexy barmaid au Fangtasia.

— Autant que je dévoile la fin tout de suite, le grand méchant n'est pas le concierge, mais bien le riche Mr. Cromp-Barrett. Bien sûr la police ne risque pas de l'arrêter pour ça, alors maintenant votre problème c'est de trouver ce que vous allez faire de l'info.

xxx

Franchement, elle en avait marre de passer si mal ses nuits. En tous cas elle ne partirait pas de ce bled avant d'avoir réussi à passer une nuit entière nue et surtout seule avec Sam. Enfin bon, toutes ces pensées n'allaient pas la faire entrer plus vite dans la demeure Cromp-Barrett qui s'étendait droit devant elle dans toute sa splendeur pseudo coloniale comme si elle n'en voyait pas assez des comme ça à Triffouillis-sur-Nullepart, Louisiane.

La lune était levée depuis peu et la nuit promettait d'être longue.

Hélas, la maison n'allait pas s'ouvrir seule. Elle sauta sans effort jusqu'au premier étage et de là monta jusqu'au deuxième où se trouvait la petite fenêtre d'où venait la lumière.

— Psst…

Comme à chaque fois la jeune fille se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre, sans même réfléchir un instant au fait qu'elle était au deuxième étage. Elle attrapa son regard du premier coup et senti le glamour plonger en elle immédiatement.

— Ouvre-moi la fenêtre et invite-moi.

Ah, si seulement tous les problèmes pouvaient se régler avec un petit peu de glamour...

—Je vous en prie, entrez.

Docile et aussi stupide qu'un mouton, exactement comme elle aimait la jeunesse... Pourquoi diable Eric avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée de lui faire garder ce cocktail d'hormones et problèmes qu'était Jessica ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre virginale et rose de la fille chérie de la maison. Sans aucun doute qu'en cherchant un peu dans les tiroirs elle découvrirait de quoi choquer papa mais elle n'était pas là pour fouiller la chambre d'une adolescente, elle avait un nécromancien à neutraliser et plus vite que ça.

— Assied-toi.

Papa avait fait un beau travail, il avait élevé une belle plante verte qui savait s'asseoir comme il fallait.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Jacqueline, madame.

Jacqueline ? Eh bien, papa et maman avaient de l'ambition !

— Jacqueline, est-ce que ton père est à la maison ?

— Non, madame, sa voiture n'est pas là.

Première bonne nouvelle de la soirée.

— Il sort beaucoup ces temps-ci ?

— Oui madame, il travaille le soir.

Pam laissa ses doigts traîner sur la coiffeuse en continuant à se promener dans la pièce pendant que la petite demoiselle la suivait du regard.

— Et avant, où est-ce qu'il passait ses soirées.

— Dans son bureau.

— Toute la soirée ?

— Oui, madame, et quand il se retirait pour la nuit personne n'avait le droit de le déranger. Je me suis fait gronder une fois.

— Personne ?

—Juste Lily, madame.

—Lily ?

La blonde eut une moue de mépris.

— La gouvernante. Cindy dit que c'est la maîtresse de papa. Mais c'est faux parce qu'elle est trop vulgaire. Tiffany dit que c'est la fille illégitime de papa mais franchement ça se voit que c'est faux parce qu'elle est moche et bête.

— Je m'en fiche.

— Pardon madame.

— Et où est le bureau de papa ?

— Au rez-de-chaussée à droite de la salle à manger.

Pam lui sourit.

— Qui est à la maison en ce moment, Jacqueline ?

— Il y a moi et normalement il devrait y avoir José mais il est chez sa soeur qui est malade parce qu'il sait qu'en ce moment papa n'est pas à la maison pour voir qu'il ne fait pas son travail. Lily est sortie. Elle sort tous les soirs quand papa n'est pas là pour la surveiller, je suis aussi sure qu'elle pique l'argenterie parce qu'il y a des couteaux qui ont disparu.

—Tu as un petit ami, Jacqueline ?

— Oui madame, Billy.

— Tu vas appeler Billy et tu lui donner rendez-vous dans un motel et ensuite tu vas aller là-bas et je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelque chose à faire.

— Mais papa ne veut pas que je vois Billy. Il dit qu'un indien n'arrivera jamais à rien et sera toujours pauvre et puant.

—Et bien Jacqueline ton Billy et toi vous êtes comme Roméo et Juliette et donc tu dois aller le retrouver.

— Oh oui, on est comme Roméo et Juliette mais nous on se suicidera pas comme des débiles...

Jacqueline prit son téléphone.

— Allo Billy...

Pam sortit de la chambre et descendit tranquillement au rez-de-chaussée où elle trouva de suite le bureau. Maintenant les choses allaient se compliquer. De toute évidence, l'entrée à l'atelier du nécromancien se trouvait ici, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver où exactement et comment y accéder.

Aucun des murs ne sonnait creux, par contre le parquet était remplacé sous le bureau par une trappe camouflée sous un tapis persan clairement trop beau pour un décor aussi laid et nouveau riche que celui de M. Cromp-Barrett.

Elle descendit les marches avec lenteur, essayant d'éviter d'éventuels pièges...

De toute évidence Dick était un praticien bien trop confiant, il n'avait laissé aucun piège pour protéger son savoir et ses artéfacts... Décidément les humains devraient apprendre un peu des vampires, la paranoïa était toujours justifiée, elle en avait toujours eu la preuve.

La pièce ne sentait strictement rien, pas même la terre où les morceaux de charogne qui traînaient par là. Voilà qui lui rappelait de charmantes choses, si ce bon vieux Dick pouvait être l'auteur des meurtres voilà qui lui faciliterait divinement la vie.

Bon, en attendant de tomber miraculeusement sur des tonneaux remplis de sang il fallait encore qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle était venu chercher.

Elle écarta des bocaux pleins de choses qu'elle ne voulait même pas contempler, elle retira un linge noir sur un miroir qui se mit à saigner et à crier, elle se hâta de remettre le linceul en place. Finalement elle tomba sur un vieux codex manuscrit écrit en cyrillique. Bingo !

Sam était tranquillement en train de farfouiller dans le moteur de la petite Chevy lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ramènes ?

Pam brandit son manuscrit antique comme un trophée.

— Un mandat de perquisition chez un vampire qui a trois fois mon âge.

xxx

— Rappelle-moi, c'est quoi le plan ?

— On entre, on maîtrise la soubrette française, on pénètre jusqu'aux chambres de Serg, on neutralise Dick le nécromant et on se baigne dans la gloire. Un vrai jeu d'enfants.

— Et si le vampire millénaire est envoyé contre nous par le nécromant ?

— On avisera.

Sam secoua la tête en riant.

— Dieu me préserve de venir au secours d'autres beautés vampiriques à l'avenir.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ma belle, il n'y en a pas d'autre comme moi, que ce soit pour la beauté ou l'étrange aptitude à se mettre invariablement en danger.

Sam l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Décidément parfois le fait de ne pas respirer était bien utile, surtout quand il s'agissait de se lécher le visage en se frottant l'une à l'autre, une de ses activités favorites depuis toujours.

— Pour la gloire facile ! Déclara la garagiste en montrant les dents avant de commencer à se dévêtir et à changer de forme.

Pam repoussa les heureuses pensées que ce baiser avait fait naître et se prépara à défendre chèrement sa peau dans un combat totalement inégal et où elle risquait beaucoup mais si elle l'emportait... Si elle l'emportait Eric serait forcé de lui acheter ces adorables chaussures avec plumes de paon qui lui avait tellement fait de l'oeil sur internet. Merde pour un tel butin il la couvrirait de plumes de paons !

Elle ouvrit la grille qui grinçait d'un son des plus lugubres et monta jusqu'au manoir où les toiles d'araignées avaient soigneusement été remises en place sur la cloche. Elle prit plaisir à les défaire en sonnant joyeusement malgré le tintement inquiétant du métal.

— Vous désirez ?

Décidément ce déguisement était toujours aussi affreux quelle que soient l'heure et le jour.

Peu importait, à présent, que la bataille commence !

—Je souhaiterais voir Serg.

La poupée de chair ouvrit la bouche, Pam lui prit le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Tenter de mettre un glamour sur un humain déjà possédé par un autre vampire était comme essayer de remonter une rivière à contre-courant, fatigant, chiant, répétitif, épuisant mais possible, après tout les saumons le faisaient tous les jours et elle était incroyablement plus intelligente et surtout plus sexy qu'un saumon, surtout que c'était gras ces petites choses.

Heureusement pour elle ça faisait un moment que Serg avait posé son empreinte et il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait pas renouvelée récemment.

La chose n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais elle avait maintenant une soif d'enfer et ce n'était que le début.

— Le maître ne reçoit que le samedi.

Pam afficha sa mine la plus dépitée et commença à parlementer pendant qu'elle imprimait directement sa volonté dans le cerveau à présent malléable de la soubrette.

— Je reviendrai !

Elle tourna les talons et repassa la grille qui marquait la limite de la propriété, elle démarra la voiture et se mit à faire demi-tour, arrivée à la route elle s'engagea sur une piste à peine plus qu'un sentier pour chèvres.

Conformément à ses ordres la soubrette attendait à la porte de derrière. Pam passa la première et quand elle eut constaté que rien n'arrivait Sam sauta de son perchoir et la rejoignit sur la terre ferme.

— Où est Serg ?

— Il est dans son atelier avec l'apprenti, madame.

— Combien de portes y a-t-il à l'atelier ?

— Une seule à ma connaissance, madame.

— Est-ce que l'apprenti boit quand il est là ?

— Oui madame.

— C'est toi qui sert le verre ?

— Oui.

Elles avaient de la chance.

— Et bien voilà ce que tu vas faire...

xxx

Le manoir était aussi kitch de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, ce qui avait l'avantage pour les résidents de faire un nombre incalculable d'épreuves pour tout assaillant puisque mille et un bibelots de mauvais goût manquaient à tout moment de tomber alors qu'elles se faufilaient discrètement jusqu'à la tanière de Serg.

Pam tendit à Peggy la maid le flacon de somnifère et lui donna les instructions. Alors vint l'attente. Que Pam fit passer en pensant à tout ce qu'elle ferait à Sam lorsqu'elle aurait enfin résolu toute cette affaire. Décidément, elle avait vraiment passé beaucoup trop de temps à Nullepart, Louisiane si une simple garagiste garou éveillait en elle de telles pulsions. Il était comme qui disait grand temps qu'elle baise. Elle était en manque et ça commençait à se voir. Non, parce que même si Trouperdu, Louisiane était loin de la mer ce n'en était pas moins la capitale du thon, et lorsqu'enfin quelque chose d'autre se présentait il fallait bien sûr qu'Eric ait la préséance. Et elle détestait avoir les miettes des autres. Ça et elle avait assez connu Sigmund pour ne pas avoir envie de partager avec Eric. Elle avait tiré un trait sur cette affaire là très très tôt dans l'histoire de leur petite famille vampirique.

— Il s'est endormi, madame.

Elles pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la grotte qui formait le sous-sol du manoir. La pierre blanche et glacée à perte de vue donnait l'impression d'aller donner droit dans un piège et Pam serra un peu plus les dents. L'atelier éclairé par de grands lustres apparu enfin au fond du couloir sinueux.

Dick Cromp-Barrett dormait du sommeil de l'injuste dans l'un des fauteuils. Quant à Serg il était immobile comme une statue de marbre. Dick s'était montré intelligent et avait pensé à pallier ses défaillances d'humain en conservant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Serg à travers une amulette qui elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Il ne restait qu'à la trouver, la détruire et l'affaire était bouclée.

Elle passa la main dans le col du polo griffé… Rien. Elle commença à réviser ses poches avec une pointe d'ennui, pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'elle fasse de telles besognes. Aucune amulette dans ses poches. Elle déchira les manchettes et regarda ses bras. Ah !

L'amulette était là, une fine bande de cuir entourant son biceps avec au milieu une sorte de reliquaire. Elle tendit la main pour détruire le bijou.

Le grognement de Sam fut son seul avertissement. Toujours accrochée au reliquaire, elle plongea sur le côté, emportant l'amulette avec elle et manquant le coup de poignard de Serg. Elles étaient mal. Elle ne regarda pas le nécromant se relever de son faux sommeil, toute son attention était sur le vampire trois fois plus vieux qu'elle qui avait décidé de l'envoyer retrouver Godric dans le néant originel. En esquivant la nouvelle attaque du vampire qui, tous les dieux soient loués, avait perdu de sa rapidité à être manipulé par un simple humain, elle prit le temps de briser l'amulette sur un mur. Ce qui bien sûr n'eut aucun effet puisque Dick le releveur de cadavres était réveillé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter sur Sam pour la sortir de là…

Ce qui était aussi compromis puisque la Bête faisait maintenant aussi partie de l'équation. A moins qu'Eric ou Superman ne débarquent soudainement elles étaient royalement mortes.

Bon, elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire sans vendre chèrement sa peau et une chose était sûre, Dick allait en prendre plein la gueule.

Elle se jeta à nouveau loin du couteau de Serg, mais cette fois-ci elle sentit la morsure de l'argent alors qu'une estafilade déchirait sa jolie veste Chanel. Elle abandonna ses chaussures au saut suivant et déchira sa jupe droite à celui d'après.

Première étape, débarrasser le vampire de son couteau. Deuxième étape, l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour trancher la gorge de Dick. Troisième étape, être encore non-morte quand Serg retrouverait ses esprits… Ça avait l'air facile comme tout dit comme ça…

Elle sauta au plafond, s'accrochant au mur comme une araignée et estima d'un coup d'œil la situation. Sam était seule face à la Bête et tentait de protéger Peggy qui n'avait même pas eu le bon sens de fuir, pire qu'une vache… Si elle réussissait à faire courir Peggy dans les couloirs, lancer la Bête après elle et fermer la porte… Aucune chance que Sam soit d'accord avec ce plan. Les humains de cette époque avaient d'étranges notions chevaleresques dans la tête et Sam ne la laisserait pas se faire dévorer même si la maid n'était qu'une servante humaine, une réserve de sang bien pratique…

Elle esquiva l'attaque brutalement stupide de Serg et tenta de faire voler le couteau de ses mains… Raté. Elle redescendit sur terre et attrapa la première chose qui passait… Un flacon rempli de formol, s'ils avaient été en extérieur, elle aurait pu le lancer puis l'enflammer mais ici elle risquait de brûler autant que Serg et contrairement à lui elle ne s'en remettrait pas aussi facilement. Elle le lui lança cependant au visage et évita de justesse la corde d'argent qui avait manqué de lui immobiliser les bras. Si même Dick s'y mettait elle était clairement dans la merde.

Elle se jeta sur Dick le plus vite qu'elle put, autant dire que l'humain ne la vit même pas arriver. La Bête et Serg par contre eurent le temps de l'intercepter. Donc le nécromant avait donné la priorité à la protection… Maintenant comment est-ce qu'elle tirait parti de cette information ? Surtout qu'à présent les deux monstres étaient entre elles et l'humain…

Bah, si elle ne trouvait pas en improvisant… Elle attrapa les autres flacons de formol et s'employa à bombarder Dick, ce serait bien sa veine si il n'y avait même pas un éclat de verre qui le blessait… Serg faisait écran de son corps pendant que la Bête s'amusait à affronter Sam dont la fourrure commençait à se teindre de rouge. Elle sauta sur le vampire dans le sillage de son dernier flacon de fœtus de quelque chose. Elle réussit à lui arracher le couteau mais le coup que lui donna l'aîné lui brisa quelques côtes et l'envoya s'encastrer dans la bibliothèque, légèrement déconcertée pendant quelques secondes. Secondes que Serg mit à profit pour arriver à son niveau.

Elle n'échappa pas sans peine des décombres de la bibliothèque. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle avait perdu l'avantage, Serg était sur elle et elle ne pouvait qu'esquiver avec difficulté, ses pieds glissant sur le sol mouillé, son épaule droite refusant étrangement de lui obéir rapidement, elle devait avoir été plus touchée que ce qu'elle pensait. Il était temps de tenter le tout pour le tout.

— Sam !

La panthère releva la tête et rassembla ses forces. Pam se mit en position, épuisant ses dernières réserves à éviter les coups de l'autre vampire. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la garou se ramasser sur elle-même puis se jeter de toutes ses forces sur la Bête, elle sauta sur le côté et bondit sur Dick, elle entendit un grand bruit derrière elle mais resta concentrée, ses ongles pénétrèrent dans la gorge de Dick qui n'eut même pas le temps de paraître surpris avant de s'écrouler, elle se retourna alors et vit la Bête qui avait réussi à renverser Sam et s'apprêtait à lui déchirer la chair tendre de la gorge. Elle se jeta sur la chose, l'écrasant au sol, ce qui ne lui fit strictement rien.

Okay, elle était mal, elle n'arrivait plus à se relever et en plus la Bête était sur elle… Allez, un dernier effort Serg allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre… Elle ferma ses mains autour du museau squelettique, mais vautrée par terre n'avait jamais été la meilleure position pour utiliser toute sa force et déjà la chose se libérait et…

Les os tombèrent au sol. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol de pierre mouillé.

Sa coiffure, son maquillage, ses vêtements, tout était foutu. Sans compter que ses chaussures devaient se trouver quelque part sous les décombres de l'armoire.

— Pam, quelle charmante surprise.

Serg avait toujours un accent à couper au couteau. D'un autre côté il allait très bien avec le décor transylvanesque. Elle se releva seule et Serg fit semblant de ne pas noter sa difficulté… parfois l'étiquette vampirique était une sacrée chienlit et elle n'aurait pas été contre une main pour l'aider à se mettre sur pied mais c'eut été montrer sa faiblesse et elle était là en tant qu'envoyée de son Créateur et donc elle devait se relever seule pour parler d'égal à égal.

— Ravie de vous voir enfin, Serg.

Elle lui sourit en époussetant ses vêtements.

— Puis-je proposer que nous passions au salon, très chère.

— Avec plaisir.

Serg quitta les lieux le premier et elle put enfin s'occuper de Sam. Qui boitait. Elle s'agenouilla et passa la main dans la fourrure trempée. La panthère posa son énorme tête dans le creux de son cou et poussa un soupir tandis qu'elle la caressait.

— Le maître vous prie de bien vouloir agréer ces modestes présents.

Peggy trouva un coin de table encore assez propre et y déposa les vêtements.

— Aurez-vous besoin de mon aide ? demanda-t-elle, son visage reflétant tout le vide entre ses deux oreilles.

— Non merci.

Peggy disparut et Pam se tourna à nouveau vers la garou.

— Tu préfères rester en panthère où tu veux te changer ?

La seule réponse du félin fut de la pousser doucement du museau avant de reculer et commencer à se transformer. Une énorme plaie saignait lentement sur sa cuisse droite.

— Tu vas régénérer seule ou tu veux de l'aide ?

Sam s'ébroua, renvoyant ses longs cheveux longs dans son dos.

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie de te rencontrer régulièrement dans mes rêves… J'attends d'avoir passé un peu plus de temps avec toi pour me décider.

Pam sourit.

— N'aie crainte, tu me supplieras de te pénétrer tes rêves.

— Personne ne t'a jamais dit que l'arrogance était un vilain défaut.

— Pas arrogante, réaliste chérie

Elles étaient toutes les deux nues en train de contempler ce que Serg leur avait fait apporter… Décidément les vieux vampires étaient tous mabouls.

Sam se débattit avec les différentes couches de vêtements jusqu'à ce que Pam lui vienne en aide.

— Tu crois que le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie pourrait me donner le droit à des bandages et peut-être des points de suture ? Parce que j'ai beau régénérer vite ça fait un mal de chien.

— Sans aucun doute.

Pam n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Peggy se présentait avec un nécessaire de premier secours et fit signe à la garou de remonter ses jupes. La vampire en profita pour mettre le costume dont Serg avait cru bon de les affubler. Elle prit le temps de soumettre ses cheveux à une coiffure en accord avec sa tenue et de retirer la poussière et le sang sur son visage. Elle aurait aimé avoir son nécessaire à maquillage sur elle, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

— Prête ma chère ?

Sam faisait une charmante servante du XVIIIème, quant à elle elle savait d'expérience qu'elle était superbe dans son grand habit à la française, même si elle trouvait que le rouge sang de la robe était un peu exagéré. Elles rejoignirent Serg au salon. Lui aussi s'était changé, passant ses plus beaux habits de gentilhomme. La perruque poudrée lui allait toujours aussi bien et s'il n'y avait le confort moderne de l'électricité illuminant la pièce elle aurait pu se croire de retour dans son château russe des siècles de ça.

— Très chère.

Il baisa sa main avec toute la grâce et l'aisance de la vraie noblesse.

— Serg, permettez-moi de vous présenter Sam. Sam, Serg.

— Enchanté mademoiselle.

Pam s'assit trop vite sur la causeuse et sortit son mouchoir de son décolleté en toussant.

— Tu craches du sang !

Les yeux de la garou étaient démesurément ouverts. Pam sourit en essuyant le coin de sa bouche.

— Ma chérie c'est le seul liquide qu'il y ait dans mon corps, bien sûr que je crache du sang.

— Puis-je vous proposer le mien, délicieuse Pam ?

Serg tendit le bras, dénudant son poignet.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie du sang de Serg. Elle avait envie de celui de son Sire, de son sang chaud et familier, de sa main dans ses cheveux, de sa voix lui disant qu'elle avait bien fait, de son odeur qui l'enveloppait, elle ne voulait rien autant que de se lover contre Eric et le laisser lui faire croire que tout était bien, qu'ils allaient rester là jusqu'à la fin du monde, qu'elle était enfin à l'abri…

— Non merci, Serg, ça ira.

— Du sang humain alors ?

Elle ne regarda pas Sam et se contenta de secouer la tête. De toute façon le sang de Peggy devait trop ressembler à du sang de cochon pour être vraiment apetissant.

— Donc du synthétique… à quelle époque vivons-nous… Et vous, charmante Sam, un repas chaud vous ferait-il plaisir.

La garou rugit presque d'assentiment. Peggy s'éclipsa.

En hôte des plus civils Serg attendit qu'ils soient repus avant de passer aux sujets importants.

— Il est évident que quelle que soit la mission pour laquelle Eric vous a mandaté, je serais plus que ravi de l'accepter.

— Mon Créateur et moi-même vous en sommes très reconnaissants. Qu'allez-vous faire de Dick ?

— Oh, le malheureux aura un malencontreux accident de chasse hélas, heureusement il mourra en héros et terrassera la Bête qui hantait la réserve. Le corps n'est pas trop abimé, je devrais réussir à faire passer tout ça sans grandes difficultés, même en plein jour.

Pam savait que Serg faisait exprès de mentionner le détail, de montrer qu'il n'était pas soumis aux mêmes lois qu'elles, que lui pouvait agir dans la journée, que même si elle l'avait sauvé il restait mille fois plus puissant qu'elle… politique vampirique, valable à tout moment. Mettez deux vampires dans une pièce et ils commenceront immédiatement à comparer la taille de leurs instruments…

— Puis-je vous offrir l'hospitalité pour ce jour ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir ce qu'en pensait Sam.

— Non, Serg, nous allons nous retirer. J'ai juste une dernière question. Cromp-Barrett travaillait seul ?

Serg dévoila ses canines.

— Bien sûr que non, voyons, il avait la plus avide des apprenties.

Pam soupira, rien ne pouvait jamais être simple !

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec le sang de deux humains ?

Serg fronça les sourcils.

— Rien, par contre avec le sang de trois humains, les ossements d'un enfant et la peau d'une jeune vierge elle pourrait s'amuser à convoquer une créature des plus charmantes.

Elle avait presque envie de se laisser aller à un rire hystérique mais ce serait manquer de classe alors elle se contenta de sourire et de dire :

— Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

xxx

Elles réveillèrent John mais à dire vrai, Pam s'en fichait, elles ne lui laissèrent même pas le temps de tiquer sur leurs vêtements et entrèrent.

— La police est venue, Sam, le commissaire Trinkell a été retrouvé vidé de son sang.

— Et bien au moins elle ne devrait pas revenir ici de si tôt. Nous avons laissé la voiture assez loin pour que ce ne soit pas un problème.

Les yeux de Pam commençaient à se fermer seuls, elle avait besoin de dormir et vite.

— On a besoin d'un endroit sûr où dormir, John, il y a encore un autre nécromant à éliminer.

Le shaman fixa un très long moment Pam vautrée sur son canapé, enfin autant que la robe et le corset le lui permettaient.

— J'ai une cave.

— Merci, John.

Pam entrouvrit les yeux et le vieux les détourna pour ne pas être pris par le glamour. Elle sourit, elle avait toujours aimé la peur instinctive qu'elle pouvait provoquer.

— Pas de coups foireux, vieil homme. Si je devais disparaître malencontreusement sous ton toit mon Créateur le saurait et te retrouver ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Et tu souhaiteras que la mort veuille bien t'emporter en enfer pour lui échapper.

Le vieux shaman se redressa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

— Je n'ai qu'une parole, vampire et tu l'as que tu seras en sécurité sous mon toit cette nuit !

Puis la curiosité l'emporta.

— Tu as un lien télépathique avec ton Créateur ?

Pam se renversa sur le canapé.

— Non, juste un portable.

xxx

Bien sûr tous les policiers de la région devaient être en train de les chercher, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de revenir à Jaynesville. Plus qu'une toute petite affaire à boucler et elle serait enfin libre. Libre de passer toute une nuit avec Sam avant de retourner à Nullepart, Louisiane.

Mais avant ça il fallait qu'elles neutralisent un nécromant sur le point d'invoquer quelque chose de vraiment pas joli. Oh, une simple formalité, d'ailleurs Serg ne leur avait même pas proposé son aide, et l'étiquette vampirique voulait que Pam crève plutôt que de demander son aide parce que ce serait impliquer que son maître était faible et incapable de se débrouiller seul…

Alors elles chassaient seules.

Heureusement elles n'eurent pas besoin d'aller trop loin. La demeure Cromp-Barrett était la proie des flammes et l'étrange autel devant le feu votif était assez visible pour qu'elles sachent qu'elles avaient trouvé.

D'un autre côté quand on s'apprêtait à invoquer une créature pour le moins antinaturelle on pouvait se permettre de ne pas être discrète.

Et Lily Archer était tout sauf discrète, échevelée, les yeux immenses, engoncée dans sa grande robe rouge devant son autel reposant sur une grande vasque remplie de sang…

— Et merde !

Elle venait d'apercevoir Jacqueline bâillonnée et saucissonnée contre un arbre. Juste ce qui lui manquait, une humaine à sauver… Au moins ça ferait un témoin oculaire pour prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à voire avec ce charmant sacrifice rituel.

— Occupe-toi de Jacqueline et je m'occupe de notre apprentie sorcière, glissa-t-elle à Sam avant de fondre sur sa proie.

Enfin d'essayer. Elle n'arrivait pas à la toucher et pour cause, elle s'était visiblement enfermée dans un cercle de protection. Franchement elle détestait la magie, un bon combat dans la boue contre un garou quand vous vouliez, mais tous ces tours de passe-passe avec les magiciens…

Bref, elle ferait mieux de trouver une solution avant qu'elle ne finisse son incantation parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir le morceau de barbaque qui allait résulter du charmant mélange sur l'autel.

Pour briser le cercle…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, parfois elle était un peu lente. Pour briser le cercle il suffisait de briser le cercle de la façon la plus littérale qui soit. Elle posa un genou en terre et leva le poing.

Très honnêtement elle détestait faire ça, tout d'abord parce que ça n'allait vraiment pas avec l'image qu'elle voulait donner d'elle-même et ensuite parce que ça mettait de la terre partout sur ses vêtements et pire encore sous ses ongles ! Mais parfois il fallait savoir se sacrifier pour une cause. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cette cause lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Le premier coup de poing fit trembler la terre. Le deuxième provoqua la première fissure. Au troisième coup la fissure brisa le cercle et elle s'élança, attrapant sans peine l'humaine et la maintenant en l'air d'une seule main terreuse autour de son cou.

— Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore été présentées. Je suis Pam, enchantée.

Elle sourit et serra un peu plus, regardant ses jambes trembler et s'agiter dans le vide.

— Oh, ma pauvre petite vous m'avez l'air bien fatiguée. Oh, suis-je bête vous voulez peut-être que je vous repose ?

Sa main continuait de serrer, veillant à ce qu'elle continue de respirer mais pas trop non plus.

— N'aie crainte, mon petit, je vais te laisser en vie.

Ses canines étaient sorties. Que voulez-vous, elle était un prédateur, ce genre de situation l'excitait presque par défaut, ça allait avec le mauvais karma et la beauté éternelle mon chou.

— Mais d'abord je veux savoir pourquoi.

La mortelle cessa de bouger dans tous les sens. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage.

— Ils méritaient de mourir ! Tous ! Ces sales hypocrites ! Ils m'ont tous abandonné ! Ils étaient sensés me protéger de lui et ils m'ont renvoyé chez moi en me disant de ne pas mentir ! Ils méritaient d'être saignés comme des gorets !

Pam laissa son regarda vagabonder vers Sam qui était en train de calmer Jacqueline qui pleurait en tremblant.

— Ils le méritaient ! Ils l'ont tous laissé faire ! Ils m'ont rattrapé et rendu à lui comme une esclave en fuite. Ils étaient tous coupables !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ils l'ont laissé continuer à abuser de moi ! Ils savaient tous que c'était mon père et ils l'ont laissé faire ! Ils l'ont mérité ! C'était ma venge…

— Par les dieux ma fille, vas-tu cesser de geindre ! Je me fiche de ta vie. Je t'ai juste demandé pourquoi m'avoir mis le meurtre sur le dos.

Le flot de parole cessa et elle la regarda avec de grands yeux.

— P… Parce que vous étiez là au bon endroit et au bon moment…

Elle la laissa voir ses canines lorsqu'elle sourit.

— Première erreur : ne jamais s'attaquer à plus fort que soit.

Elle serra un peu plus fort.

— Deuxième erreur : ne jamais impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans un meurtre.

L'humaine planta ses ongles dans la main de Pam, essayant désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise.

— Troisième erreur : Ne jamais s'en prendre à moi.

Les yeux de l'humaine commençaient à rouler dans leurs orbites. Elle la laissa tomber à terre. Elle s'agenouilla et passa la main sous son menton plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'humaine.

— La différence entre toi et moi, chérie, c'est que personne n'a jamais retrouvé les corps.

Et elle pénétra son esprit comme on passe le seuil de sa demeure, détruisant tout ce qu'elle y trouvait. En voilà une qui ne nuirait plus à qui que ce soit et qui surtout ne risquait pas de contredire les jolies choses qu'elle allait dire à la police.

xxx

Elle se réveilla d'un coup. Comme tous les soirs. Elle ne passait jamais par cet état de semi-conscience qui caractérisait le sommeil humain, elle passait toujours de la mort totale du sommeil à la vie renouvelée de son corps immortel.

Elle se laissa cependant profiter quelques instants du calme. Elle en avait enfin fini avec tous ces problèmes, plus d'étiquette vampirique, plus de nécromants, plus de policiers…

Plus que Sam…

Elle s'étira, sentant ses seins tendre le tissu léger de sa nuisette.

Plus que Sam…

Sa langue passa avec langueur sur ses canines.

Elle allait profiter de chacune des secondes qu'elle aurait avec la brune.

xxx

— Chéri, je suis rentrée !

Eric leva les yeux au ciel et resta vautré dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau.

— Alors, comment était le Wyoming ?

Chaud, humide, accueillant, fougueux, mordant, joueur, infatigable, d'une beauté à couper le souffle…

— Tu aurais détesté.

Surtout que cette fois, Créateur ou pas elle ne lui aurait pas laissé Sam.

— D'ailleurs je t'ai ramené un souvenir.

Elle posa la glacière sur le bureau. Eric se redressa.

Elle le regarda en souriant ouvrir le couvercle et froncer les sourcils.

— De la neige ?

— Eh, au moins tu ne peux pas te plaindre que ce ne soit pas fait sur place.

L'ancien viking plongea les mains dans la poudre blanche et finit par trouver les vrais cadeaux pour lesquels elle avait risqué sa peau.

Eric contempla le rubis gros comme un œuf de caille.

— J'ai déjà eu Serg au téléphone. Il part à la fin de la semaine pour Dallas. Mais le rubis est un joli présent.

Il sourit à son infante.

— Tu as fait de l'excellent travail Pam.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Comme si je pouvais faire autrement !

Il passa au bandeau de perles.

— Souvenir ethnique ?

— La preuve de la Faveur que te doivent les Anciens de la Réserve Wind River.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer.

— Pam que ferais-je sans toi ?

— Rien et en plus mangerais mal et tu grossirais, sans parler de ta coupe de cheveux qui serait détestable.

Il se contenta de l'embrasser avant de la poser sur le bureau.

— Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Tout ce que tu veux ma belle…

Un animal de compagnie. Tout le monde à besoin d'un bon garagiste. Elle pourrait même faire videur. Ou danseuse. Et puis ce serait tellement classe…

— De nouvelles pompes. Et un voyage à Paris. Avec le shopping. Et c'est toi qui porte les paquets. Je te laisserais même ramener quelque chose pour ta souris télépathe.

Eric prit ses mains et y déposa un baiser.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

Elle lui sourit.

— Je vais me changer et ensuite m'assurer que tu n'as pas réussi à bousiller tout le bar en mon absence.

Eric se contenta de rire.

Elle ferma la porte du bureau et commença à se déshabiller en se rendant dans sa chambre.

Elle laissa tomber les derniers vêtements et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la glace. Sa peau avait déjà régénéré, effaçant les marques de la nuit précédente. Elle ouvrit son placard et chercha une tenue appropriée.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise et qui l'excluait à jamais du passionnant jeu d'échec vampirique c'était ça : ne jamais désirer ce qu'on ne peut pas obtenir. C'était ce qui avait tué Godric, heureusement pour elle ça ne tuerait pas Eric qui semblait avoir reporté son intérêt sur Souris Stackhouse, mais ce genre de désirs étaient un gouffre sans fond qui vous amenaient irrémédiablement à faire des bêtises plus grosses que vous. Or elle n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide et elle tenait trop à sa superbe peau.

Elle repassa devant la glace pour se recoiffer et retoucher son maquillage. Son regard s'accrocha à la dernière marque qui palissait dans son cou. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent machinalement.

Elle ne croyait pas au mauvais karma, mais elle savait que les désirs menaient toutes les créatures à leur perte. Or elle était clairement trop belle pour mourir.

Elle noua un foulard rouge autour de son cou, pulvérisa un nuage de parfum sur son corps et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa tenue.

Parfaite.

Elle repoussa la mèche plus courte que les autres derrière son oreille. Il était temps d'entrer en scène. Elle prit machinalement une longue inspiration, plaqua son sourire sur son visage et poussa la porte.

Sur la coiffeuse abandonnée une mèche de cheveux noirs serrée dans un ruban rouge absorba le dernier rayon de lumière avant que la porte ne se ferme.


End file.
